Movie Night
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Christian, Syed and Amira watching a film together. Awkward or what! Throw in a rather suggestive film, then it's really a party...... Chryed. :P
1. Chapter 1

"Right then! We have enough popcorn to feed a horse, so let's pick a film and get this show on the road" Christian announced to the group that was gathered in his small living room. Though "Group" was a bit of an exaggeration. The party basically consisted of Syed, Amira and himself. He hadn't been looking forward to the evening, in fact it was pretty much his worst nightmare, but Amira had complained that they didn't see each other much anymore and the comment had blossomed into a movie night.

'Oh well' Christian thought to himself, at least i'll get to see Syed tonight, even if it is in the company of his fiancé'

Suddenly, an idea came to Christian. He wasn't going to sit back and watch Amira sprawl over Syed all night. Oh no, he had much better plans....

"So, what film should we watch?" he asked, looking through his extensive DVD collection until he found the one he was looking for. He waved it in front of Amira's face excitedly.

"Brokeback Mountain" he grinned, as Syed choked on the orange juice he had been sipping. Amira glanced at Syed for a moment, before looking at Christian, confused.

"I've never seen it, what's it about?" she asked.

"I dunno if it's really your thing" Syed interrupted, glaring at Christian. Christian winked back, knowing he'd have fun tonight.

"Well, Amira, Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal are in it" Christian smirked. Amira's face lit up considerably.

"Ooh, I love Jake Gyllenhaal!"

"well, who doesn't?" Christian grinned, putting the DVD into the player. He returned to the sofa squeezing in between Syed and Amira. He glanced at Syed, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. Christian casually reached over to the large bowl of popcorn, 'accidently' brushing Syed's thigh with the back of his hand. Syed gasped involuntarily, shivering at Christian's touch.

Just as the opening credits started rolling, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the Chinese" Amira announced, going to answer the door.

"What are you playing at?" Syed cornered Christian as soon as they were alone.

"Dunno what you mean" Christian smirked, lightly stroking Syed's thigh even as he spoke.

"You're driving me crazy!" Syed groaned, "Do you realise how hard it is not to just reach out and hold your hand, or touch your cheek, or...."

He was cut off as Christian cupped his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Syed knew they only had seconds to themselves, so he made the most of the precious time, crushing himself into Christian's body, desperate for the closeness.

The couple jumped apart as Amira hurried in, arms full of food.

"God, Christian, how much did you order?"

"Like I said, enough to feed a horse" he muttered. He subtly squeezed Syed's hand before going to help with the food, leaving Syed breathless.

Amira returned to the sofa before Christian, reaching over to hold Syed's hand. He turned away, unable to look her in the eye. He sighed with relief as Christian sat down between them once again. They settled with their plates laid down with food, as Christian picked up the remote.

"Ready?"

Syed nodded, and he pressed play. They all seemed pretty absorbed in the film, but in reality Syed was watching Christian. He noticed his every movement, the small smile that formed on his lips each time an innuendo arose, the way his eyes glistened at every goodbye. Syed smiled as Christian subconsciously mouthed some of the words.

Then came the scene Syed had been dreading. Christian glanced at him, a smirk on his face. Amira's eyes widened as she realised what was happening in the tent on-screen, causing Christian's grin to widen. A knowing stare passed between the two men, as Christian winked and mouthed four words to Syed.

**"Let's get a tent"**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like? Please review **

**More chapters coming soon :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The rather depressing music played at the end of the film, leaving Amira blinking back tears. Christian had stopped paying any attention to the film about 10 minutes ago, as Syed had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had barely moved an inch, afraid to wake Syed when he looked so beautiful. Amira turned towards the pair as the TV Screen faded to black, stifling a giggle as she saw Syed.

"He looks cute when he sleeps, doesn't he?" she smiled. Christian nodded, trying not to give too much away. He was sure that if he so much as opened his mouth, the truth would come pouring out.

"I suppose we should wake him up" Amira gently shook Syed's shoulder. His only reaction was to snuggle closer into Christian's body, his cheek resting against the older man's neck. A small smile played on Christian's lips.

"Looks like he'll have to stay for a while" he looked up at Amira. "He can have my sofa for the night"

Amira laughed, "OK then, I'd better be off, I promised Zainab I'd look over wedding favours first thing in the morning" she rolled her eyes. With one last glance at the sleeping Syed, she headed for the door.

Christian sighed with relief, reaching up and stroking Syed's cheek softly. Syed smiled in his sleep, and Christian beamed back. He shifted away from Syed, resting his head on the arm of the sofa. He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, before a noise from the sofa stopped him in his tracks.

"Christian" Syed murmured sleepily. Christian was at his side in a second, running his hand through Syed's hair tenderly. Syed moaned appreciatively, then gasped and sat up suddenly.

"Amira!" he whispered, panicked. If she saw him and Christian like this, she'd have no doubt what was going on between them.

"She left a while ago" Christian smiled, "We're all alone"

Syed gave a sigh of relief "Good" he breathed "Now I can do what I've wanted to all night"

With that, he leapt at Christian, pushing him back onto the floor, and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Christian deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Syed's waist firmly. Syed reached up to lace his hands in Christian's hair, shifting so he was lying directly on top of him. His breathing becoming increasingly ragged, Christian reluctantly pulled back.

"Wow" he breathed, his face still only centimetres from Syed's, "well, that was certainly worth the wait"  
Syed grinned, "It was" he agreed, "And I don't just mean tonight"

Christian smiled back and laced his fingers in Syed's, "So, do you wanna......?"

Syed nodded, standing up and pulling Christian with him. Christian gently kissed him once more before leading him towards the bedroom at last.....

* * *

sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth the wait :)


End file.
